MY SAMA
by Kizuna Zoggakyuu
Summary: akal bulus Sakura biar bisa deket sama Sasuke?


WATASHI NO "SAMA"

BY : SCARLET ASHLEY

SUMARRY : Akal bulus Sakura agar bisa selalu dekat-dekat orang yang dia sukai sekaligus rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke, sampai harus menjadi pembantu Sasuke karena janji gak jelas di facebook?

GENRE : ROMANCE, HUMOR

RATE : K - T

**WATASHI NO SAMA**

**DISCLAIMER : Bukan saya! *geleng-geleng***

**GENRE : ROMANCE, HUMOR **

**RATE : K-T**

**SUMMARY: Akal bulus (?) Sakura agar tetap selalu bersama dengan cowok yang ia sukai sekaligus orang yang menjadi rivalnya,Sasuke sampai ia harus menjadi pembantu Sasuke karena janji yang gak jelas di facebook?**

**BY : SCARLET ASHLEY**

Pagi itu di Konoha High School, di dalam ruang kelas 11-a, seperti biasa siang itu adalah satu lagi hari yang gaje yang di lewati oleh para penghuni kelas ini. Gara-gara anak-anak murid yang lain sedang ada di gedung serbaguna karena menjalani penyiksaan (?) oleh Kurenai-sensei dalam pelajaran seni budaya karena harus memainkan gamelan (?) untuk memperbaiki nilai ulangannya masing-masing kemarin, jadi dengan begitu dikelas tersisalah beberapa murid yang gak ikut remedial "GAMELAN" itu karena memang bakatnya mereka pinter, nyontek, ataupun hoki,dan juga Dewa Jashin memberi mukzizat berupa kunci jawaban kepada mereka, yaitu Sakura, Ino, dan Temari yang lagi ngobrolin anime kesukaan mereka, Naruto yang lagi mengganggu pembicaraan tiga orang diatas , Lee sang wakil ketua kelas lagi main kartu "BATTLE SPIRIT" sama Shikamaru di dunia 'ISHEKAI', sedangkan sang tuan muda Uchiha, yaitu Sasuke lagi asik ngeliatin Sakura.

Tentu saja di tengah-tengah pembicaraan gak jelas mereka mengenai anime atau games 3 orang itu membicarakan Sasuke yang terus-terusan ngeliatin Sakura dari bangkunya sambil senyam-senyum gak jelas juga.

"heh,Ino, tadi lu lihat gak Sasuke ngeliatin Sakura?" tanya Temari dengan aura mengGOSSIP yang sangat pekat.

"liatlah! Orang gua duduk disini!" jawab Ino sembari menunjuk tempat dimana ia duduk yaitu di sebelah Sakura.

"apaan?gua kagak nyadar lho!" kata Sakura, dengan muka polosnya padahal dari tadi pas Temari sama Ino lagi serius ngobrol dia juga ngelirik Sasuke.

"iya Ra, jangan-jangan ada udang di balik emping (?) lagi?" tanya Temari yang sok penasaran.

"eh! Bego! Emping pake udang mana enak, ada juga udang di balik bakwan atau nggak rempeyek! Oon!" kata Ino sambil menggeplak kepala Temari.

"heh semua! Ada juga udang di balik batu!" kata Sakura sambl menjitak kedua kepala temannya.

Dan pada saat trio gossip itu asik ngobrol tentang Sasuke, tiba-tiba Lee yang udah pulang main kartu merogoh tas Temari yang resletingnya kebuka.

"ye! Gua dapet ini!" Lee berhasil merebut sekantung tepung terigu yang seharusnya buat ngeguyur Ino karena dia ulang tahun kemarin, malah diambil Lee, otomatis para mahluk yang ada disana gak tinggal diam, Sakura dan Sasuke maju duluan untuk memulai perang terigu, sedangkan temari di belakang Sakura, Naruto nyerobot Sasuke buat ngambil terigu dari tangannya Lee, sedangkan Ino dan Shikamaru sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah autis teman-temannya yang ngerebutin terigu.

**PERANG TERIGU DIMULAI.**

**FIGHT MODE : ON**

**OLIMPIADE MODE : ON**

**DRAMA MODE : ON**

Sakura mengambil senggenggam terigu dari tangan Lee lalu ia mengotori wajah tampan Sasuke dengan terigu itu, Sasuke yang gak mau kalah malah menaburkan terigu ke rambut soft pink Sakura, sayang sekali Sakura yang terkena serangan itu kembali diserang oleh Naruto dari belakang sampai seragamnya penuh dengan terigu, Sakura tidak tinggal diam, dia mencoreng-moreng wajah Naruto jadi seperti tentara mau perang tapi mundur duluan (?) , kemudian datang Temari yang hendak mengambil seluruh terigu agar perang gaje ini berakhir, namun gagal karena Lee mengelak ke belakang hingga setengah bagian terigu itu tertabur di rambut kuning jamban (?) Naruto, Sasuke berusaha memungut bagian yang terjatuh dilantai namun saat ia terpeleset dan di mampus-mampusin abis-abisan sama Sakura, Sasuke pun menumpah kan semua terigu yang ia dapat ke tubuh Sakura, dan pemenangnya adalah... Sasuke!.

**DRAMA MODE : OFF **

**OLIMPIADE MODE : OFF**

**FIGHT MODE : OFF**

**SONG : WE'RE THE CHAMPION**

Ino dan Shikamaru Cuma bisa melongo ngeliat perang gaje itu.

Kemudian, masuk Kiba dengan terbirit-birit dan ngesot-ngesot.

Saat ia melihat keadaan kelas seperti telah terjadi tsunami di sana.

"DASAR GUBLOOOGG! KURENAI-SENSEI BENTAR LAGI KE SINI SINTING! CEPETAN BERESIN NIH KELAS! GUA MAU BALIK LAGI! AKAMARU KETINGGALAN!(boleh gitu bawa anjing ke sekolah)" teriak Kiba lalu ngacir lagi.

"jiaaaahh...! dasar peternak anjing, nyuruh-nyuruh doang bisa nya!" gerutu Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke udah mulai nyapuin tuh terigu dari tadi.

"waaahh... bener-bener calon suami yang ajib dah! Mau nyapu segala..." inner Sakura yang tergila habis-habisan sama tuan Uchiha itu.

"woyy! Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

"apaan?" Sakura nengok.

"tuh! Sapuin nih kelas, bantuin gue..." Sasuke melempar sebuah sapu tepat kearah Sakura, dan karena persiapan yang tidak matang, sapu itu tepat mengenai jidat Sakura yang selebar lapangan bisbol dan membuat Sakura nyusruk ke lantai.

"AJIB LO! APA MAKSUD LO NGELEMPAR NIH SAPU SIALAN KE JIDAT GUE YANG LEBAR INI HAH?" bentak Sakura sambil nunjuk-nunjuk jidatnya yang lebar.

"yah... gua Cuma pengen lu bantuin gua nyapuin nih kelas..." Sasuke mengangkat lengannya.

"KUBUNUH KAU..." kata Sakura dengan aura membunuh yang pekat, Sakura memungut sapu sialan itu dan ngejar-ngejar Sasuke pake tuh sapu , dan dengan sapu itu pula Sakura berniat mukul Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menahan serangan Sakura dengan sapu yang ia pegang, dan jadilah mereka perang sapu dengan gaya perang katana, semua orang dikelas ngeliatin dua orang yang kayak lagi pacaran itu, Kakashi-sensei sebagai wali kelas 11-a yang berada di kelas sebelah pun tidak tinggal diam, Kakashi-sensei pun memanggil Naruto yang lagi lari-larian kayak anak autis di tengah lapangan.

"eh, kamu! Kesini!" panggil Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto mengahampiri senseinya itu, " kenapa sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"hn, itu yang main sapu sama terigu siapa aja?" tanya Kakashi sambil memegang kertas dan pulpen untuk mencatat nama-nama tersebut.

"hn, itu... , Sakura, Sasuke, Temari, sama Lee, pak!" jawab Naruto.

"nama kamu siapa?"tanya Kakashi.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." jawab Naruto.

"yaudah, sono balik lagi ke kelas,..!" suruh Kakashi. Naruto pun pergi.

Di kelas,...

"wah, gawat teman-teman, gawat!" kata Naruto panik kayak ada megalodon menyerang.

"gawat kenapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke santai.

"kenapa? Ada tsunami kah? Gempa? Gunung meletus? Sensei meledak? Cepat bilang!" jawab Sakura yang ikutan panik.

"i,itu..., a, anu,anu..." Naruto menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang sudah ubanan (?) bahkan ubannya sudah berevolusi menjadi warna kuning (lho?).

"kenapa? Anu lu gatel? Sini gua garukin!" jawab Sasuke yang mulai mesum otaknya.

"dasar mesum!" untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menabok muka Sasuke.

"Ka,Kakashi-sensei udah nyatet kita semua di,..." Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

"di mana? Di "DEATH NOTE" ?" tanya Ino.

"GLEK!" Naruto menelan ludahnya, "di buku BP..." kata Naruto.

"JIAAAAHHH...!" GUBRAAGG!... semua yang mendengar perkataan Naruto bergubrakria di tempat masing-masing.

"gua kirain di catet di buku utangnya Sensei..." Temari sweatdrop.

"tau-tau nya Cuma di buku BP" Sakura juga sweatdrop.

"itu mah kagak kenapa-napa kali Nar!" kata Sasuke yang juga sweatdrop.

"ta,tapi ni,nilai ulangan matematika kita kemarin pasti dikurangin,..." kata Naruto lesu.

"ah, nilai mah bisa dicari lagi!" kata Ino.

"iya semuanya GANBATTE! KALAHKAN KAKASHI-SENSEI! GANBATTE!" teriak Sakura dengan semangat '45.

"AYO KELUARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KALIAN!" Lee malah ikut-ikutan.

"pasangan yang serasi ya..." semua sweatdrop untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

Sasuke: woy author! Cerita apaan sih in? Kok kita sampe sweatdrop dua kali berturut-turut?

Author : yeh, naskah ini, NASKAH! Ini NASKAH!

Sasuke : SEMERDEKA LOE DAH!*teriak pake toa masjid Author

Oke, bektudestori, (gugel transletnya udah jebol dan alfalink nya udah abis batrenya).

Kelas pun kembali berjalan dengan kacau (?).

Sore nya di rumah Sasuke, sang tuan muda Uchiha ini sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

"eh.., ada outo-san ku yang manis...!" kata Itachi yang datang dari... dari Goa Akatsuki tempat kerjanya (?).

"eh ada 'Keriput' , ngapain ke sini? Biasanya betah lu di kandang kebo lu itu" kata Sasuke menghina.

"Pein ngasih libur... dia mau bulan madu sama Konan..." jawab Itachi.

"perasaan tuh si Raja Nista kerjaannya bulan madu terus..." kata Sasuke yang masih asik sama laptopnya.

"iya ya..., oh ya, lu lagi ngapain tuh?" tanya Itachi sambil setengah melongok laptop Sasuke.

"lagi FB-an, udah jangan ganggu gua, pergi sono!" Sasuke menendang Itachi ke comberan (?).

Oke, mari kita intip sebentar isi laptop Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke:

"jadi bener lho ya...! besok bawain gua jeruk...!"

Haruno Sakura:

"iya..., jangan kan jeruk, kebon-kebonnya sama petani nya aja gua bawain"

Uchiha Sasuke:

"bener lho ya! Kalo gak bawa, besok lu jadi babu gua selama satu tahun!"

Haruno Sakura:

"iya dah..."

Kira-kira begitulah isi perjanjian Sasuke dengan Sakura. Gaje bukan?.

Pagi itu di sekolah Konoha high school, tepatnya di kelas 11-A, sedang ada adegan yang harus di abadikan, apakah itu?, mari kita intip sebentar...

"Eh, Babu! Mulai sekarang, kemana pun saya pergi, kau harus ikut!" kata Sasuke kepada pembantu barunya.

"I,iya Sama!" Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat sama cowok lain!" lanjut Sasuke.

"Ba,baik Sama!" Sakura mengangguk.

"Tiap malam minggu Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana karena Aku akan datang ke rumahmu!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura cengo.

"Tiap hari HP mu harus siap sedia 24 jam! Karena Aku akan selalu menghubungimu!" kata Sasuke lagi.

Sakura melongo.

"Tiap pagi Aku akan mengantar mu ke sekolah, begitu juga pulangnya!" kata Sasuke.

"PLAAAAAKK!" Sakura menampar wajahnya sendiri.

"Lho? Babu, Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sok polos.

"SEBENERNYA KITA INI BARU JADI PEMBANTU SAMA MAJIKAN ATAU KITA BARU JADIAN SIH? KOK PERATURANNYA KAYAK ORANG PACARAN?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bentakan.

"Ehh-" wajah putih mulus Sasuke yang mirip pantat bayi (di cidori) mulai memerah bagaikan lobster rebus.

Kemudian datang Naruto dari Neraka sebelah (?).

"Cie, cieeee! Ada yang abis jadian nih! Pajak nya mana?" kata Naruto yang baru datang dan tiba-tiba nyari ribut.

"APA KAU BILANG DOBE? HAH! COBA KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!" kata Sakura dengan aura membunuh yang sudah menghalangi pandangan sekitar (?).

"KABUUUUUUUUUUURRRR!" Naruto langsung ngacir ke Neraka (?) tapi kepeleset ke Neraka yang lebih dalam lagi.

"DASAR DOBE!, oh iya Sama, Saya pergi ke Kantin dulu ya!" pamit Sakura kepada majikan barunya.

Dengan refleks seorang Pantat Ayam (?) yang sedang jatuh cinta pun memegang tangan Sakura.

"JANGAN!" teriak Sasuke.

"hah?" Sakura bingung.

"hn, maksudku..., Kau kan' Pembantu ku sekarang, Kau harus terus bersama ku!" kata Sasuke yang telah kehabisan kata-kata.

"oh Cuma masalah itu ternyata..." Sakura kembali duduk di samping Sasuke, "Kalo itu sih sudah pasti bukan? Tapi...," Sakura memotong kata-katanya.

"apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apakah... Aku akan di hajar oleh para 'FANS CLUB' mu itu jika aku terus bersamamu Sama? Aku takut...!" Sakura gemetar ketakutan.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil yang ketakutan itu, "Tenang..., selama ada Aku disini, Kau akan baik-baik saja!" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"Akhirnya...!" Inner Sakura kegirangan.

"oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau ingin ku antar ke Kantin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hh, kurasa tidak!, kan' Aku yang menjadi pembantumu! Jadi harusnya Aku yang mengantarmu!" Sakura menolak tawaran Sasuke.

"Ayo sudah!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan 'MENYERET' nya ke Kantin.

"Sampai!" Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya.

"Jahat..." Sakura sweatdop.

"Ayo, sekarang kau mau beli apa? Aku traktir!" ucap Sasuke.

"Hh, Aku punya uang sendiri!" Sakura menolaknya.

"Baiklah! Le..." Sasuke belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, datanglah Ino dan Temari.

"Sakura jadian gak bilang-bilang!" teriak Ino.

"Iya, pajak nya mana?" tagih Temari.

"Yeh, kalian siapa yang jadian, saya Cuma jadi pembantunya Sasuke doang!" Sakura membantah.

"masa iya jadi pembantu sampe sebegitu deketnya?" goda Ino.

"Ah! Udah yuk Sakura!" Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura.

"Ehh-" Sakura Cuma bisa pasrah, toh dia Cuma PEMBANTU dan gak bisa ngelawan Tuannya.

Mereka pun pindah ke Taman Sekolah.

"Sama kenapa? Marah ya?" tanya Sakura polos.

"gak, Aku Cuma gak mau Kamu marah karena di katain pacarku, Kamu kan' gak suka sama Aku..." jawab Sasuke sambil tertunduk.

"Hh?, Aku gak marah kok!" jawab Sakura yang masih berusaha menghibur Sasuke.

"bener?" tanya Sasuke.

"Haha, masa iya di katain punya pacar se-ganteng Sama kok marah sih?, harusnya kan' saya bangga!" dengan kata-kata Sakura itu, wajah murung Sasuke berubah jadi senyum sumringah yang biasa di pake sama Naruto, dan senyum itu bertahan sampai bel pulang Sekolah.

Akhirnya suara yang paling di nantikan oleh para Siswa pun berbunyi, Mereka berhamburan bagaikan semut yang hendak diinjak Naruto. Sakura sedang menunggu Sasuke mengambil motornya.

"kok Sama lama sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya tuh! Tadi si Naruto nyungsep di Parkiran, akhirnya pantatnya itu di tendang rame-rame sama orang yang mau ngambil motor mereka, ya udah, ayo naik!" suruh Sasuke.

"Iya Sama!" Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Lalu...

"WOY! KALIAN SUDAH JADIAN YA?" teriak seseorang dari belakang, dan ternyata dia adalah Kankuro dan Gaara.

"Ehh-" Sakura dan Sasuke bingung mau jawab apa, akhirnya Sasuke menancap gas motornya, mereka ngebut kayak bis malem yang supirnya kebelet pipis, terus di belakangnya ada Megalodon menyerang, akibatnya, Kankuro dan Gaara jungkir balik ke comberan terdekat dimana airnya impor langsung dari jamban sebelah.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke di jalan...,

"Lho? Ini kan' bukan jalan ke Rumah Saya Sama?" tanya Sakura.

"Yep!" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Terus kita mau kemana Sama?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"kritis banget lo ye! Nanya mulu! Kalo mau kritis, noh! Di Klinik Dukun Beranak nya Mbah Orochimaru! Jangan di sini!" jawab Sasuke yang masih serius ngejalanin motornya.

"Maaf Sama!" Sakura menunduk.

Akhirnya, 'MAJIKAN' dan 'PEMBANTU' nya ini sampai di sebuah taman di pinggiran kota, walauun dibilang 'DI PINGGIRAN' tapi taman ini sangat indah..., bunga sakura bermekaran..., angin yang sepoi-sepoi yang bisa dibilang 'AC ALAM', jalan taman yang bersih, namun tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua di taman itu, mungkin karena letaknya yang berada di pinggiran kota membuat taman ini sepi pengunjung.

"Waaaahh...! indah sekali Sama!" entah karena terkena 'gliters' (betul gak tuh nulisnya?) atau apa, mata emerald Sakura menjadi berkelap kelip.

"Siapa dulu dong yang nyari, SASUKE!" Sasuke membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura sweatdrop dengan ke-PD-an Tuannya.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, perut Sakura pun sudah memulai 'KONSER' akbarnya.

"Sama..., laper..." Sakura merengek seperti anak TK yang gak di beliin balon sama mama-nya.

"Slow Princess..." kata Sasuke, kemudian Ia menepuk tangannya beberapa kali dan muncullah orang-orang yang Author bingung mau ngasih nama apa, namun dengan bantuan dari Dewa Jashin, Author memberi nama mereka Udin, Zaenal, sama Tatang.

Sakura masih sweatdrop karena dipanggil 'Princess' sama Tuannya.

"UDIN! Eta pasangkeun meja-na!" suruh si Tatang dari atas pohon karena dia abis masang lampu.

"Yeh, lo mah begitu dah, aye 'kan mau masang bangku-nya!" seru si Udin.

"TATANG! Sampean ora mau turun?" tanya si Zaenal.

"TARAJE! Nal! TARAJE!" teriak si Tatang.(TARAJE = TANGGA)

"SAMPEAN NGOMONG OPO IKI?" kata si Zaenal.

"Katanya 'NTAR AJE' !" jawab si Udin.

"Oh, ya udah kita pergi yuk!" ajak si Zaenal, lalu dua orang gaje sudah pergi, tinggalah si Tatang di atas pohon menemani si Kunti yang uncang-uncang kaki.

Sakura kembali sweatdrop.

Sakura : AUTHOR! CAPEK TAU SWEATDROP TIGA KALI! CERITA MACAM OPO TOH IKI?

Author : NASKAH! WOY! NASKAH! (banting-banting naskah)

Ok bektudestori.

Mereka berdua pun duduk berhadapan dengan hanya bermandikan cahaya lilin (lho? Bukannya tadi si Tatang udah masang lampu?) karena lampunya mati terus pengorbanan si Tatang kagak ada artinya. Mereka memakan hidangan yang tersedia seperti 'SEMUR JENGKOL', 'RENDANG TIKUS' , 'ES CENDOL RASA SEMUR CELENG', dan lain, lain.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke.

"Apa Sama?" jawab Sakura yang masih asik makan semur jengkol.

"mau gak jadi pacar aku?" kata-kata Sasuke tidak dihiraukan oleh Sakura karena dia lagi asik makan.

"Apa Sama? Tadi Sama ngomong apa?" tanya Sakura yang udah ngabisin satu mangkok semur jengkol.

"Yah..., semur jengkolnya abis...hmmpp!" Sasuke yang keceplosan bilang begitu langsung nutup mulutnya.

"Oh, Sama mau semur jengkol toh! Tenang... masih banyak kok!" Sakura mengeluarkan semangkok lagi semur jengkol yang Author gak tau itu dari mana.

"Ehh-nggak! Ka..." sebelum Sasuke dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura kembali bicara.

"Sama! Liat! Ada sekelompok kecoa membentuk batang! Oh tidak! Mereka membentuk kunci! Ehh- tadi Sama mau ngomong apa?" kata Sakura yang abis gak ada kerjaan ngeliatin sekelompok kecoa.

"..." Sasuke entah diam membisu atau sweatdrop dengan kegajean Sakura.

"Sama! Liat seka..." sekarang gantian Sakura yang gak bisa ngelanjutin kata-katanya karena Sasuke telah murka...

"**SEKARANG APA LAGI HAH? GUA MAU NGOMONG JADI DIEM DULU NAPA! **Hhmmpp!" Sasuke yang keceplosan kembali menutup mulutnya.

"Baik Sama!" Sakura tertunduk.

"Ehh- maaf..." kata Sasuke.

"Hn, gak apa-apa! Silahkan! Tadi Sama mau ngomong apa?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Hmm,,.. kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?" kata Sasuke dengan mukanya yang putih mulus kayak pan-(Author di bekep Sasuke) berubah jadi tomat.

"Iya!" Sakura tersenyum tulus.

"Ehh-..." Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Sebenernya aku juga udah suka sama Sama dari dulu!" kata Sakura.

"Ehh-,..." Sasuke masih membisu.

"Makanya dari dulu aku udah pengen nonjok semua cewek yang deket-deket sama Sama! Bahkan sahabat ku sendiri kayak Ino!" kali ini bukan senyum tulus yang Sasuke temukan, namun DEATH-GLARE yang bisa membuat mahluk di bumi mati ketakutan. (Author terkena virus LEBAYnisme *emang ada?).

PLAAAAAAAAKKK...! Sasuke menampar dirinya sendiri, terus dia ngucek-ngucek matanya.  
"Ini bukan mimpi 'kan? Kita bener udah jadian 'kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Sama gak percaya?" Sakura maju dan mencium pipi Sasuke, wajah Sasuke pun kembali menjelma menjadi tomat!.

"Se,sekarang u,udah per,per,percaya kok!" Sasuke memegang-megang pipinya.

"YOSH! Sama! Sekarang 'kan udah malem, kalo saya pulang lewat jam segini saya bisa diomelin Sama!" Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk pulang.

"Ya udah, ayo pulang!" Sasuke menyalakan motornya, Sakura pun naik di belakang, mereka pun pergi ke rumah sakura, meninggalkan si Tatang yang masih main kejar-kejaran sama kuntilanak (?).

Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura pun masuk, namun Sasuke masih menunggu di depan rumah.

"Papa! Mama! Sakura pulang!" teriak Sakura samil memencet-mencet bel.  
Tuan Haruno pun membuka-kan pintu.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Tuan Haruno, dingin.

"Hn, kerja kelompok di rumah teman, Pa!" Sakura berusaha berbohong, namun terlambat.

"Dia bohong Pa!" tiba-tiba datang Sasori, kakak Sakura, dari belakang.

"Kakak?" Sakura menatap bingung kakaknya itu.

"Itachi bilang sendiri kalau adiknya akan 'CANDLE LIGHT DINNER' dengan Sakura, ya 'kan Sakura?" tanya Sasori, sinis.

Sakura sedikit mengembungkan pipi-nya, "SIAL! Kenapa sih! Si 'PINOKIO' jejadian ini bisa tau? Lagi tuh! Si 'KAKEK KERIPUT' mulutnya 'EMBER' banget sih? Gue sumpahin 'KERIPUT' lu bakalan tambah lebar!" Sakura membatin.

"Dan kau bisa keluar sekarang 'TUAN MUDA UCHIHA'..." kata Sasori.

"Sasuke..., keluarlah..., kita ketahuan berkat 'PINOKIO' jejadian ini!" panggil Sakura, Sasuke pun keluar.

"Apa benar, kau yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Tuan Haruno sinis.

"I,iya..." Sasuke menunduk, kemudian Ia membungkuk. "Maaf-kan Saya Tuan Haruno! Saya tidak bermaksud..." PLAAKK...! sebuah tamparan keras bersarang di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau itu hanya anak kecil! Membawa anak gadis orang tanpa permisi! Kau itu tidak 'LELAKI'!" teriak Tuan Haruno.

"Papa..., 'LELAKI' sungguh GAK NYAMBUNG! Lagi pula 'kan itu kata-katanya Elfman..." Sasori sweatdrop.

"Sorry, sorry, Salah Naskah! Iya! Maksud ku..., kau itu benar-benar cowok yang gak bener! Membawa anak gadis orang malam-malam begini! PENGAWAL!" Tuan Haruno memanggil para pengawal-pengawal-nya, dengan cepat, pengawal-pengawal itu memegangi tangan dan kaki Sasuke.

"Maaf 'kan Saya Tuan Haruno! Saya tidak bermaksud membawa putri Anda malam-malam begini! Hanya saja..., ada sesuatu yang penting yang mau ku bicarakan berdua saja dengannya!" Sasuke masih berusaha meminta maaf, namun Sasori kembali memanas-manasi Ayahnya.

"Seperti..., 'Maukah kau jadi pacar-ku Sakura?' seperti itu?" tanya Sasori sinis.

"Sheesh...!, Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa si 'PINOKIO' jejadian itu sangat tidak setuju dengan hubungan-Ku dengan Sakura!" Sasuke membatin.

"Pengawal! Hajar Dia!" perintah Tuan Haruno, para pengawal pun memukuli Sasuke hingga babak belur.

Sakura yang tidak tahan melihatnya pun berteriak, "PAPA! HENTIKAN! SASUKE TIDAK SALAH APA-APA!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis.

"S-Sakura..., He-hentikan..., s-s-semuanya salah... ku...!" kata Sasuke tertatih-tatih akibat pukulan para pengawal itu.

"Hajar lagi Dia!" perintah Tuan Haruno, para pengawal kembali memukuli Sasuke.

"PAPA! INI SEMUA SALAH KU! AKU YANG MENGAJAK SASUKE MAKAN MALAM! JADI SEMUA INI SALAH KU!" Sakura kembali meneteskan air mata-nya, Nyonya Haruno pun keluar rumah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

PLAAKK! Sebuah tamaparan juga membekas di pipi kanan Sakura.

"PAPA! APA YANG PAPA LAKUKAN?" teriak Nyonya Haruno, panik melihat anak bungsunya yang selalu disayang mendapat sebuat tamparan di wajahnya.

"Papa hanya memberi anak ini pelajaran Ma!" jawab Tuan Haruno.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya Pa! Kasihan anak gadis kita! Masa iya kita tidak memperbolehkannya mempunyai pacar? Kasihan dia Pa!" Nyonya Haruno merangkul tubuh anak gadisnya itu, "Lihat Sasori! Kita tidak melarangnya pacaran, dia sekarang sudah jadi 'PLAYBOY KELAS KAKAP'! masa iya Sakura tidak kita bolehkan mempunyai satu pacar pun?" Nyonya Haruno membela Sakura.

"BENAR ITU PA! BERARTI PAPA PILIH KASIH! AKU 'KAN JUGA BERHAK DAPAT KEBAHAGIAAN YANG KU INGINKAN PA!" teriak Sakura.

Beberapa urat terlihat di jidat Sasori, "'NENEK SIHIR' SIALAN! 'PLAYBOY KELAS KAKAP' ? APA MAKSUDNYA?" batin Sasori.

"ANAK GADIS? ITU PUN JIKA DIA MASIH GADIS?" sindir Tuan Haruno.

"APA MAKSUD PAPA 'JIKA DIA MASIH GADIS' ? PAPA MENGHINA KU YA?" teriak Sakura yang tidak terima karena Ia di hina.

"TUAN! BIAR PUN, KAMI KELUAR MALAM-MALAM, TAPI KAMI TIDAK MELAKUKAN MACAM-MACAM!" Sasuke angkat bicara.

PLAAKK! Sebuah tamparan kembali membekas di pipi Sasuke, "DIAM! TIDAK ADA YANG MENYURUH MU BICARA, UCHIHA BERENGSEK! DAN KAU!, AKU TIDAK YAKIN KAU MASIH MENJAGA KEGADISAN MU DI HADAPAN NYA!" teriak Tuan Haruno.

"TUAN HARUNO!, KAU BOLEH MENGHINA KU!, MENGHINA KLAN KU!, TAPI AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENGHINA SAKURA SEAKAN DIA SAMPAH TIDAK BERGUNA!" teriak Sasuke.

"SASORI! Bawa Sakura masuk, dan kurung dia di kamarnya!, MAMA! Masuk!, dan, pengawal, buang dia di jalanan beserta motor rongsokannya itu!" kata Tuan Haruno.

"PAPA!, TAPI..." Sakura membantah.

"MASUK!" kata Tuan Haruno, mereka se-keluarga pun masuk, sedangkan Sasuke dilempar begitu saja di jalanan, Ia pun pulang dengan wajah babak belur.

Di kamar Sakura, "KAU TIDAK AKAN BOLEH BERTEMU DENGAN UCHIHA BERENGSEK ITU LAGI!" kata Tuan Haruno.

"APA URUSAN PAPA?" Sakura teriak tidak terima.

"Kau akan di kurung di sini, dan 3 hari lagi, kau akan ku kirim ke Perancis untuk melanjutkan sekolahmu di sana!" ucap Tuan Haruno.

"APA?" Sakura kaget, jelas saja, pacar yang sudah susah payah ia dapat, harus ia buang percuma demi menuruti perkataan ayahnya pindah ke Perancis?.

Sedangkan itu, di kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto kaget melihat anak bungsunya pulang dengan wajah babak belur, "YA AMPUN SASUKE! DEMI DJ! MUKA MU KENAPA? AYO MASUK KE DALAM!" ajak Mikoto.

Di dalam, Mikoto sedang mengobati luka-luka Sasuke, "SASUKE! Kau ikut tawuran ya?" tuduh Fugaku.

"Nggak, Yah! Begini ceritanya..." Sasuke tertunduk lalu Ia menceritakan semuanya.

"APA KAU BILANG? KAU DI KEROYOK PENGAWAL KELUARGA HARUNO?" Fugaku memukul meja di ruang keluarga.

"I,iya Yah..." Sasuke menunduk.

"KURANG AJAR! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELAWAN MEREKA! KITA INI 'KAN KLAN UCHIHA?" tanya Fugaku.

"Jika ku lakukan itu..., Sakura akan terancam..." kata Sasuke.

"Siapa Sakura?" tanya Mikoto, bingung.

"Dia pacar-ku Bu..., Papa-nya melarang kami berpacaran..." ucap Sasuke.

"HANYA KARENA ITU KAU JADI BABAK BELUR BEGINI?" teriak Fugaku, Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Anak bodoh..., lalu..., kau akan menyerah? Begitu?" tanya Fugaku.

"..." Sasuke diam membisu.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, akan terus ku kejar Sakura itu, bawa saja dia kabur ke sini..." saran Fugaku.

"Ayah yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

"tentu saja ayah yakin!" jawab Fugaku mantap.

"Baiklah!" Sasuke mengangguk.

Di kamar Sakura, "Hei! Ini makan malam mu! Aku yakin kau lapar...!" Sasori masuk membawakan sepiring penuh makanan.

"Aku tidak lapar!" Sakura yang baru berganti baju tidur, yaitu baju tanpa lengan dan celana pendek, keduanya mempunyai motif totol-totol dengan warna biru laut dan renda hitam di sekelilingnya mempersiapkan kasurnya untuk tidur.

"Oh iya, Gua lupa lu abis makan malem sama si UCHIHA 'BERENGSEK' itu!" sindir Sasori.

"HEH! 'PINOKIO' JEJADIAN! LU MASIH BELUM PUAS YA UDAH MISAHIN GUA SAMA SASUKE?" teriak Sakura.

"Terserah lu deh! Yang penting besok gua mau kerja!" Sasori keluar dari kamar bernuansa biru laut itu.

Sakura berusaha tidur, namun sia-sia, Dia tidak bisa tidur. Sementara Sakura sedang berusaha untuk tidur, Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputnya.

Sekitar pukul satu malam, Sasuke sampai di rumah Sakura. Sakura yang belum tidur pun mendengar suara motor Sasuke dan Ia pun keluar ke balkon kamarnya, ternyata itu memang SASUKE!.

Sakura mengikatkan sprei kasur ke pagar balkon dan Ia menyuruh Sasuke naik ke kamarnya.  
Setelah Sasuke naik ke kamar Sakura, Ia melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk di kasur mengenakan pakaian tidurnya.

Watashi no koi wo  
higeki no JULIET ni shinai de  
koko kara tsuredashite  
sonna kibun yo

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, Ia pun bertanya "Seberapa jauh kah kita akan pergi malam ini?".

"Hah? Pergi?" Sakura menatap Sasuke kebingungan.

"Aku cerita semua ke jadian malam ini pada Ayah ku, ayah ku menyuruh ku membawa mu lari dari sini..." jawab Sasuke.

Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai  
seizei ii yume wo minasai  
otona wa mou neru jikan yo

"...Papa dan Mama mu sedang tidur bukan?" lanjut Sasuke.

"I,iya..." Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Mari kita pergi... namun sebelum itu..."

Musekaeru muwaku no CARAMEL  
hajirai no suashi wo karameru  
konya wa doko made ikeru no?

Kamitsukanaide yasashiku shite  
nigaimono wa mada kirai na no  
mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne

"...Aku ingin melihat segalanya..." Sasuke merebahkan dirinya dan Sakura ke tempat tidur.

"Sasuke...?" wajah Sakura memerah.

"Aku ingin melihat segalanya... perlihatkan aku semuanya..." Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memperlihatkan ********** ku..." kata Sakura.

Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba  
shiritai to omou futsuu deshou  
zenbu misete yo  
anata mi naraba misete ageru watashi no*******

"Aku selalu ingin jadi CINDERELLA, lari hanya memakai seragam ku..."  
"Keajaiban, tolong hentikan waktu, jika tidak, orang jahat akan mengganggu..."

Zutto koishikute CINDERELLA  
seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa  
mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo  
warui hito ni jamasarechau wa

"Aku ingin lari seperti JULIET, namun tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu..."  
"Itu benar, kita akan di batasi, itu akan membuat ini membosan kan..."  
"Maukah kau hidup bersama dengan ku...?"

Nigedashitai no JULIET  
demo sono namae de yobanai de  
sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne  
sou janai to tanoshikunai

Nee watashi to ikitekureru?

"Aku memakai sedikit MASCARA, aku berjanji akan jadi gadis yang baik esok hari..."  
"Tolong berikan padaku untuk malam ini..."  
"Garis perbatasan berenda hitam, tidak ada yang menjaganya malam ini..."  
"Berapa jauh kita akan pergi?"

Senobi wo shita nagai MASCARA  
iiko ni naru yo kitto asu kara  
ima deke watashi wo yurushite

Kuroi LACE no kyoukaisen  
mamoru hito ha kyou ha imasen  
koetara doko made ikeruno?

"Itu sangat menyakitkan... itu memukul mu..."  
"Aku tau itu menyakitkan... aku juga tau aku mencintaimu..."  
"Tapi kelihatannya PAPA tidak begitu menyukai mu..."

Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni  
suki ni natteta no ha watashi desho  
PAPA ha demone anata no koto kirai mitai

"Kau memberikan tanganmu pada ku..."  
"Kau memegang rantai untuk ku..."  
"Bawa pergi aku ROMEO ku, sangat jauh aku tidak peduli...!"

Watashi no tame to sashidasu te ni  
nigitteru sore ha kubiwa desho  
tsuredashite yo watashi no ROMEO  
shikarareru hodo tooku he

"Bel berbunyi seperti CINDRELLA, kutinggalkan sepatu kaca ku..."  
"Jadi cepat temukan aku, sebelum mimpi buruk mengganggu kita..."

Kane ga narehibiku CINDERELLA  
GLASS no kutsu ha oite ikuwa  
dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne  
warui yume ni jirasarechauwa

"Dia pun juga sama, Dia meletakannya dengan sengaja..."  
"Ya benar, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama, aku pun ingin dia mencintaiku..."  
"Lihatlah, aku masih disini...!"

Kitto ano ko mo soudatta  
otoshita nante uso wo tsuita  
sou yo ne watashi mo onaji yo  
datte motto aisaretaiwa

Hora watashi ha koko ni iru yo

Watashi no kokoro sotto nozuitemimasenka?  
hoshii mono dake afurekaetteimasenka  
mada betsuhara yo motto motto gyutto tsumekomunde  
isso anata no ibasho made mo umeteshimaouka

Demo soreja imi nai no

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke.

"Hn,? Kau masih ingin melihat segalanya? Aku sudah memperlihatkan mu segalanya..." jawab Sakura.

"Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat kebahagiaan yang lebih besar dari tempatnya, mata emerald Sakura terbelalak melihat itu.

"...Sasuke...?" Sakura masih memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku terima resiko ku..." ucap Sasuke.

"Papa dan Mama sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku..." ucap Sakura lirih.

"Tapi aku tidak janji akan membahagiakan mu seperti orang tua mu..." kata Sasuke.

Sakura tertunduk sebentar..., kemudian dia mengambil kotak itu, "Baiklah, Aku mau..." jawab Sakura.

ooki na hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase ha aru rashii  
doushiyo kono mama ja watashi ha  
anata ni kirawarechauwa  
demo watashi yori yokubari na  
PAPA to MAMA ha kyou mo kawarazu

sou ne sunao de ii no ne  
otoshita no ha kin no ono deshita

"CINDERELLA selalu berbohong..., ku dengar dia dimakan oleh serigala"  
"Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat takut, jika ku lanjutkan seperti ini maka apa yang akan terjadi?"  
"Sebelum itu terjadi cepatlah selamatkan aku...!"

usotsukisugita CINDERELLA  
ookami ni taberareta rashii  
doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo  
itsuka ha taberarechauwa  
sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne

Sakura dan Sasuke pun pergi dari rumah terkutuk itu.  
Di jalan, "Sakura, apa saat kau sudah jadi istri ku kau akan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'SAMA' ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja 'WATASHI NO SAMA!" jawab Sakura.

Mereka pun hidup bahagia bersama selamanya.

**TAMAT**


End file.
